


Protect You

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phobias, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey is afraid of thunder and lightning, always has been, of course Dex is going to protect him.<br/>(This is pure fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love NSFW NurseyDex I also think their low-key giant softies  
> Prompt "Is there a reason your naked in my bed?”  
> Characters from Ngozi's amazing webcomic Check Please

Dex liked to consider himself a reasonable person. Sure he got into a few unnesacary fights with Nursey, but overall Dex tried to stay reasonable. So when he saw Nursey in his bed from across their room he told himself he’d stay level headed. He was simply going to walk over there and ask Nursey calmly to get out of his bed. That was until he saw Nursey’s bare leg poke out from under the blanket.  
  
“Nursey! Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?!” Dex exclaimed walking over to the bunk beds. Nursey turned over so that he was facing Dex. Dex was a bit taken aback when he saw how scared Nursey looked .  
  
“I’m not naked” He said quietly “I have on boxers, see” Nursey pulled the blanket back to show that he was indeed sporting a pair of black boxers.  
  
“Why are you in my bed?” Dex asked, much softer than the first time, as he knelt in front of the bed.  
  
“I’m scared. I thought that maybe if I slept with you I wouldn’t be.” Nursey sighed and sat up “I’ll go up my bunk.”  
  
“No, stay.” Dex lightly pushed Nursey back onto the bed and climbed in with him.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Nursey said quietly as Dex wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For being a wimp.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re a wimp. Everyone’s afraid of something.”  
  
Dex paused to lightly kiss Nursey’s shoulder. He knew he would regret it in the morning, but for now he just wanted Nursey to feel safe. Nursey tensed up for a second before relaxing further into Dex’s touch. Dex tightened his grip around Nursey’s waist and buried his face in his shoulder.  
  
“If you're afraid, I’m here to protect you” Dex said softly “You know, I never told you, but I’m afraid of heights. It’s why I took the bottom bunk.”  
  
“Really?” Nursey questioned running his hand back and forth over Dex’s arm.  
  
“Yeah. It’s okay to be afraid. If you want to talk about it I’m here.”  
  
“It’s the lightning and thunder.” Nursey said quickly before he could second guess himself. “I’ve always been afraid of it. It was worse when I was younger and my parent were never around so I would just hide in my closet all night. I literally hid in a closet.”  
  
‘I know what you mean” Dex said under his breath, though his closet was much less literal.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m here now.” Dex said not daring to repeat what he actually said  
  
They stayed there in silence for a while but it was getting late and Nursey was still a bit on edge, probably because the storm only continued to get worse. Dex had to do something to get him to sleep. They had class in the morning.  
  
“Nurse, is there any other way I can help? You're still pretty tense."  
  
“Promise not to make fun of me.”  
  
“You have my word.” Dex promised.  
  
Nursey turned around so that he was facing Dex. Dex’s heart stopped when he noticed how close their lips were. Nursey continued to squirm until his head was on Dex’s chest right next his his heart. Nursey took Dex’s arm and wrapped it back around him.  
  
“Are you listening to my heart?” Dex questioned  
  
“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me.” Nursey responded defensively leaning back a bit.  
  
“I’m not making fun of you. It's endearing." Dex pulled Nursey closer to his chest and closed his eyes. "Good night, Nursey.”  
  
“Night Dex.” Nursey yawned as he drifted off to the steady drum of Dex's heart.  


* * *

   
They woke up the next morning tangled together. They didn't talk about it, just went to class like nothing had happened. They didn’t have any classes together this term and they didn’t get lunch together on Wednesdays so it was easy enough for them to stay out of each other's way. At least until they got back to their shared room.  
  
Nursey got back first sat at his desk staring at Dex’s bed trying to figure out the best way to approach this. It was the best sleep he’s gotten all year, despite the fact that there was a storm going on outside. There was no way he wanted to just ignore it.  
  
Dex got to their room back an hour later than Nursey and he was exhausted. He split his coffee on his shirt while walking to his coding class, which itself was a disaster because his teacher was in a bad mood. He didn’t a chance to put on a different shirt because he promised a girl from his calculus class that he would help her study. Then he tripped on a tree branch walking to his US class only to find out that his professor was giving them a quiz. And to top it all off some guy from the LAX team hit him in the back with a frisbee when he was walking across campus. He just wanted to get back to the Haus and climb into bed, though preferably not alone.  
  
“Hey Dexy” Nursey called from his bunk as Dex walked into their room. Dex ignored Nursey and pulled off his coffee stained shirt as he walked over to the beds. He thought about just climbing into his own bed and dozing off, but he didn't want actually want to be alone. He quickly climbed up the ladder to Nursey's bunk. When he got to the top he looked at how high up the bunk was and took a deep breath before climbing onto the bed. He grabbed one of Nursey’s pillows and tried to get comfortable. Nursey just starred over at him not entirely sure what was happening.  
  
“Dex?” Nursey questioned looking over at him clearly concerned. “Are you okay?”  
  
“No” Dex said matter-a-factly pulling Nursey’s blanket over himself.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Nursey closed his notebook and shoved it into his backpack turning his full attention to Dex.  
  
“It’s just just been such a long day. Everything keeps going wrong.”  
  
“Do you want me to lie with you?” Nursey asked as he ran his hand through Dex’s hair.  
  
“Yeah” Dex replied quietly leaning into Nursey’s touch. “I don’t want to be alone.”  
  
“ ‘s okay Dex, I’m right here” Nursey got under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Dex’s waist.  
  
Dex relaxed as Nursey pulled him into his chest and ran his hand over Dex’s hip. Dex fell asleep quickly with Nursey dozing off not long after him. They woke up to Bitty banging on their door asking why they weren’t coming down to join the team for dinner.  
  
“Sorry Bit’s” Nursey called as Bitty lectured them through the door about the importance of the team bonding over dinner. “We’ll be right down”  
  
Nursey watched as Dex carefully climbed off the bunk beds. He climbed down after Dex and waited as Dex went to get himself a shirt. He really liked the way Dex's freckles covered his entire body. He tried not to frown as Dex pulled on a shirt.  
  
"You feeling better Dex?" He asked as Dex walked back over.  
  
"Um, yeah thanks." Dex replied looking at Nursey's feet.  
  
"Anytime Dexy." Nursey lightly patted Dex's shoulder and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Nursey?" Dex called out. Nursey stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
“I, um, I like you” Dex nervously ran his hand though his hair before looking up to see Nursey's reaction.  
  
“I like you too” Nursey replied smirking.  
  
“Maybe, we should go out sometime?” Dex asked a smile pulling at his lips. Nursey bumped his shoulder against Dex’s and smiled back.  
  
“I’d really like that.”  


**Author's Note:**

> 8 down 42 to go  
> I know their fictional but I love these losers


End file.
